The Feeling Inside
by Bob The Awesome Dude
Summary: Fanfic after the war. Will contain slight NaruHina. Rated T to be safe.


**Hello this is my first Naruto fan fiction. I accept all reviews and this is slightly NaruHina and it contains NO lemons so if you were hoping for a fun time in your pants, this isn't it. I don't own Naruto.**

**The Feeling Inside**

Part One: After the war.

For a while, they thought it was over. They thought he would die, the world destroyed and all hope was lost. Not this time. A young blonde ninja, his aura was a bright yellow, his smile stretched from cheek to cheek. Naruto watched as his enemy, the man who bought despair for many lives, caused the death of his parents, caused many a mighty beast to go insane with anger, only to be sealed into innocent children later.

Tobi took his last breath and fell at Naruto's feet. The crowd around him cheered wildly and Naruto's friends and comrades rushed to their hero, he has done it. Naruto has saved the shinobi world, stopped the Fourth War, avenged his parents and most of all, got the recognition he finally and truly deserved. Standing nearby was a 6ft tall dark-skinned ninja from Land of Lightening known as Killer B, sometimes just "B", looked at Naruto and smiled "Yo, we finally did it, bro. We kicked his face in and now we can go home." Naruto nodded, soon to be suffocated by the arms of his tearful friends.

Naruto has never been so happy, so relieved, and so... hungry. "Man, I could use some ramen!" With that, he and his comrades went back home to Konohagakure where his beloved ramen awaited. Following nearby was his good friend Hinata, a pretty girl with dark purple hair and blank white eyes. She watched her friend Naruto who was also her crush laugh and cheer and joke with his friends, she said quietly "You did it... Naruto-kun..." and smiled to herself. However, even though he didn't forget about the confession from when she risked her life to help him, Naruto hasn't said very much to her. Maybe he didn't like her back, or maybe he's nervous? Or maybe he was just Naruto; idiotic, naive, loud, brave, strong, handsome, blonde Naruto.

Later in the evening, Naruto and his friends partied at Ichiraku Ramen, lots of music and singing and laughter could be heard all over the Land of Fire. Naruto celebrated with many, many bowls of his beloved ramen, others barely able to keep up. Watching nearby was Hinata who was content just watching Naruto playing with his chopsticks and laughing as noodles drip from his lips and telling all kinds of rude jokes, causing sounds of loud laughter to ripple throughout the restaurant. A tall ninja with blank white eyes dressed in traditional white robes, Neji sat down besides Hinata, who was his cousin from the Main Branch of their family. Neji took a sip of water from a glass and turned to Hinata "Hinata-chan, if you want to, we could leave." Hinata shook her head "No thank you, I'm fine..." and smiled. Neji shrugged and joined the group of drunk, loud ninjas. Hinata then smiled and continued to stare lovingly at her darling Naruto as the hours pass away, the group getting smaller yet louder and the pile of bowls getting higher.

The night drifted on and soon there were only Naruto and Hinata left. Naruto burped the burp of all burps and then paid for the night of drinks and ramen and was about to leave when he noticed Hinata sleeping, her head resting on the counter and her arms resting underneath her chin. She looked very peaceful so Naruto decided to carry her home to the Hyuuga compound. On the way to the compound, Naruto looked at the stars in the night sky, Hinata snoozing quietly on his back. He smiled at her peaceful posture, as Hinata subconsciously moved her arms around his neck. He continued his small trek into the darkness, guided only by the candle lights in the windows of the houses he pass, as well as the tall proud candles of the compound.

His good friend, Neji, was waiting at the entrance, he looked tired but happy. Naruto then shifted poor Hinata onto Neji's back and was about to leave when Neji spoke "Thank you, Naruto... thank you." Naruto only grinned and then walked to his home to retire for the night. Neji walked into his home, thinking of his friend Naruto, the hero of Konoha, the son of the Fourth Hokage, the idiot, naive, wonderful Naruto. Hinata, now in her bed, quietly spoke to herself in her sleep "Thank you... Naruto-kun..." The night drifted on, the young ninjas of the village in their slumber, whether they were in their homes or recovering in the hospital, one thing was for certain; Naruto was their beloved hero and their dearest friend.

Early in the morning, a small figure appeared at Naruto's doorstep, slamming the door with his fist yelling "WAKE UP, NARUTO-KUN!" It was Naruto's friend and kind-of brother, Konohamaru, who looked up to Naruto like a mentor as well as an older brother. Konohamaru could hear snoring from inside, so he sneaked up to a window nearby and managed to get a peak at the lazy hero, who had collapsed barely in his bed. Naruto finally managed to wake up from his slumber and tiredly limped towards the source of yelling and thudding. He opened the door to spot his friend who was as loud as he was, if not louder. "At last, you're awake! Come on, get dressed and hurry! The Hokage has wanted to see you for the last half hour or so!" Not wanting to anger his leader any longer, he quickly put on his clothes, ate a small breakfast and soon he was at the office of the Hokage, being yelled at by Tsunade for being late and for causing such a racket the night before that she could barely get any sleep at all.

"I'm sorry, Granny Tsunade but we were celebrating the ending of a war and we happened to get too carried away..." Naruto explained while dodging whatever the angry Hokage threw at him. "You'd better be! I've had complaints from all over the village about the noise and also the patients weren't able to rest properly! I'm surprised you were able to wake up with all the partying you did!" Naruto chuckled slightly, remembering the laughter with his friends and the ramen he ate and also the small moment when he was carrying Hinata home...

"Are you listening!" yelled Tsunade, Naruto ceased day dreaming "Yes, I'm listening!" and stood up straight. Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled slightly "No matter, you're still the guy who saved us all from a potential disaster. However, don't let it get to your head; you still need to be alert from any possible dangers, whether it's for your safety or for the village's safety." Naruto nodded and soon he was sent on his way, when he noticed a rather fast person running towards him, a young ninja in a green jumpsuit could only mean one thing.

"Lee?" Naruto dodged his quick friend as Lee managed to stop in time to greet Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" Lee spoke with a polite manner. "I wish to thank you for the great party last night!" Naruto laughed in agreement "Yeah, the way you chugged that bottle in one go was certainly impressive!" Lee nodded, blushing "Yeah, then I tried to drink Gaara's gourd... he wasn't very happy." Naruto laughed as he remembers an angry red-headed Sand ninja trying to get his sand gourd off of a drunken Lee. Naruto and Lee then walk around the village, greeting civilians and friends alike, all appraising Naruto for his heroic deeds. They no longer viewed him as the demon child with a bloodthirsty fox; they viewed him as Naruto, the hero who saved the world. Lee wasn't getting much love but he didn't mind as one day he would be like Naruto; brave, strong and heroic even though he couldn't use any ninjutsu.

Naruto then turned to Lee "Hey... can I ask you something?" "Of course!" his friend replied. "Last night, as I was going home... I had a strange feeling in my chest. It was around when I was carrying Hinata-chan home. Do you know what it might be?" Lee thought for a while "Well it can't be hunger... maybe you were just tired and your chakra was depleted?" Naruto then smiled "Yeah... that must have been it..." and the two friends continued their walk, Naruto thinking to himself "Can't be my chakra... could it?"

Soon enough, he bumped into his good friend, Sakura. Sakura was a nice girl with pink hair and also was on his team. Sakura greeted "Morning, hero!" Naruto laughed "Morning, Sakura-chan... how's being a nurse treating you?" "It's certainly interesting, many people are injured and close to death yet when they talk about you, it's like they're alive..." Naruto blushes "Aw, really?" Sakura chuckled and hugged him. Naruto hugged Sakura as well; it was nice not being beaten up by Sakura for once... Close by, his teacher and mentor Kakashi was watching closely, obviously proud of his young student having grown up to save the village and the world. However, when Naruto left Sakura's embrace and continued on their respective paths,

Naruto's smile turned into a concerned frown, patting his chest. Kakashi jumped down near Naruto "Yo, are you feeling ok?" Naruto looked up "Oh hello Kakashi-sensei, I've just got a weird feeling in my chest right now... Lee said it might be my chakra depleted from my battle during the war. It happened when I was carrying Hinata home last night and it happened again but it wasn't as strong this time..." Kakashi looked at Naruto "Maybe you should take it easy. Try not to strain yourself, you need that chakra even when the war has finished." Naruto nodded, Kakashi was right. He needed to always be in top shape, even in peaceful times.

Naruto soon relaxed in a field, whilst his friends did some training around him. Soon enough, he spotted his friend from the night before, Hinata, who was nervously trying to approach him. But as she approached him, the feeling in his chest grew stronger and stronger. Naruto got concerned but paid no attention and walked to Hinata, greeting her. Hinata said to him "Hello, Naruto-kun. Thank you for taking me back home last night..." "No worries, I'd do anything for an awesome friend like you!" Naruto chuckled, as Hinata smiled at her wonderful blonde idiot. Suddenly as Naruto was getting closer to Hinata, the feeling got so strong, he nearly tripped. "Naruto, are you ok!" Hinata got concerned as Naruto got up "I'm fine... it's probably the chakra..." Hinata then volunteered to use her Byakugan skill on Naruto. Naruto agreed and soon with her skill, she spotted some strange activity in Naruto's chakra, especially around the chest area. It didn't look good.

Suddenly, as Hinata tried to get closer as to get a better look, the chakra activity violently ran through Naruto's body, causing him to collapse in pain. "Naruto-kun!" she was scared, as nearby ninjas who heard the commotion came to their aid. Neji, who was more expertise in the Byakugan, checked out Naruto's chakra and then a worried expression appeared on his face. Soon enough, Naruto was sent to the hospital and soon the feeling of dread fell around the village; their hero has fallen to an unknown condition and no one knew how to help him.

**I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic. I will accept criticisms and reviews.**


End file.
